Descendants: The Fearless Four
by TeamSkyBridge4Ever
Summary: A couple of months after the events that happened in Auradon Prep the decision was made to let another group of children come to the school. Everyone is excited to see who will arrive especially Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay but they are in for a big surprise when the same kids they feuded with in the Isle of the Lost, known as 'The Fearless Four' arrive to the school.


Descendants: The Fearless Four

 _Chapter 1: The Arrival of the Fearless Four_

Months after the events that took place in Auradon Prep they finally decided to let another small group of children from the island into the school. The new students were chosen randomly. The entire school was ready to receive the new students with a warm welcome.

"Everyone ready?" asked Fair Godmother, speaking to the school band that was standing behind her.

"YES!" they all shouted.

Ben nodded his head, he was standing to the right of Fairy Godmother, while Mal stood to her left. Evie, Carlos, and Jay where standing behind the too. They were nervous to see who was coming to Auradon Prep all of them hoping it was one of their friends.

"Okay because here they come" said Fairy Godmother, noticing the limo with the new students.

The band began to play, everyone standing up straight and smiling. Ben looked over at Mal and gave her a reassuring smile. Mal smiled back at Ben hoping for the best.

The limo finally stopped in front of the school. The driver walked over to the right and opened the door for the new students.

Everyone nervously waiting to see who would walk out, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos being the most nervous out of everyone in the school.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep!" said Fairy Godmother with a kind smile, raising her hands so the band behind her would stop playing.

Gasps where heard coming from Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos as they saw who had just placed there foot out of the limo. Mal looked over her shoulder at Jay, Carlos, and Evie who were just as shocked as her.

"That's Siren!" whispered Mal as a girl finally stepped out of the limo.

She was beautiful and her platinum hair with blue tips made her stand out. Behind her followed a handsome young man, he slim, and in shape, he had a tattoo on his inner right wrist of a queen of hearts but in the middle of the card it read 'The Prince of Hearts'. Another young woman followed behind him, she flipped her hair as she stepped out of the limo. She was beautiful as well, but the thing that distinguished her from everyone else was the color of her eyes, they were a beautiful shade of violet. She stood next to the other two new students as the final student finally stepped out of the limo he was handsome with an athletic body, his eyes dark blue, and his hair pure black.

The four new students stood side by side looking around the school and the people who were standing in front of them.

Fairy Godmother looked over at Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay and gave them a calming look "It's okay" she whispered so only they could hear her. She walked up to the new students.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep! I am Fairy Godmother, the headmistress of the school" she said cheerfully.

"We know who you are" said the girl with platinum hair in a rude tone.

Fairy Godmother was take back by the girl's rudeness but continued to smile, Morgan noticed this and decided to tone down her attitude for now.

"Well would you like to introduce yourself to all of us?" asked Fairy Godmother.

The girl with platinum hair rolled her eyes but no one saw because of the sunglasses she had that covered her eyes. She took a few steps forwards and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm Morgan" said the girl as she flipped her hair back and gave a smile, you could see all the boys in the crowed being left breathless. "This is Victor" she said as the guy next to her walked forward and gave everyone a charming smile. The girls in the crowed blushing. "This is my best friend Hayden" said Siren as her best friend walked up, waving her hand, and winking at the boys. "And last but not least, this is Gabriel" she said, "Hello ladies" said Gabriel with a smirk making the girls go wild.

The entire school seemed to be in a state of 'awe' as the all looked at the four new students, it seemed like everyone already had someone they either had a crush on or envied.

Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay looked around at the crowed of students that seemed to be in a trans. They all knew who Siren, Gabriel, Hayden, and Victor where. They always used there good looks to get whatever they wanted and if they didn't get something they wanted there would always be hell to pay.

Siren noticed Mal standing behind Fairy Godmother and walked over to her with a smirk on her face.

"Mal, oh my goodness, long time no see" said Siren as she walked around Mal in a circle.

"Hello Siren" said Mal in a dull tone.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I would say you aren't happy to see me" said Siren, she looked down and noticed that Mal was holding hands with the boy next to her.

"…Well, hello, who are you?" asked Siren as she walked over to Ben.

"Oh, hi, I'm Ben" said Ben as she extended his hand to shake Siren's.

"Ben is the future king of Auradon and MY boyfriend" said Mal.

"Well nice to meet you Ben" said Siren as she hugged Ben instead of shaking his hand. Ben blushed a little being surprised.

Mal was trying to remain calm but grew a little bit jealous when she saw Siren hug Ben. Not because she didn't trust Ben but because she didn't trust Siren. Siren and she had always had a sort of rivalry ever since they were little and to this day the two truly hate each other.

After Siren broke the hug Ben tried to hide his red cheeks and decided to meet the other three new students.

Siren looked over at Mal, "Cute boyfriend" she said with a wink.

Mal's blood was beginning to boil that is until Evie, Carlos, and Jay walked up beside her.

"Hey, it's okay" said Evie as she placed a hand over Mal's shoulder trying to calm her friend down.

"I didn't know they let you three in here" said Siren acting surprised.

Evie took a step forward but Carlos grabbed her arm back.

"I guess this school is really desperate" said Siren in a snarky tone.

"I guess so Siren I mean they let you in" said Evie with the same tone, she pulled out of Carlos's hold and was standing face to face with Siren.

Siren just smiled and turned her back flicking of Evie as she walked away. Evie stretched her arm and ended up pulling Sirens hair. Siren screamed in pain. Fairy Godmother was too busy talking to the other three students to notice the hand gesture that Siren maid to cause Evie to pull he her. Siren's friends however were paying attention the whole time. The three ran over to Siren's side. Jay grabbed Evie and started pulling her back but was shoved by Gabriel. Ben noticed what was happening and got in the middle.

"You guys stop" he said raising his hands up.

Carlos and Mal pulled Jay back while Hayden and Victor where pulling Gabriel back.

The four were now split into their own little groups. Each one glaring at someone on the other side. Ben felt the tension between the two groups.

"Better tell your friends to be careful Mal, remember what happened in Isle of the Lost the last time you all were looking for a fight" said Siren, grabbing the back of her head, the place were Evie tried to pull out her hair.

The tension between the eight was there and everyone could see it and feel it.


End file.
